


鸣人你信息素能不能收一下

by sanhuyu



Series: 非典型ABO系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu
Summary: *是“疾风迅雷天下第一”群里的活动文*非典型ABO【非原著背景双A】*我流ABO，A在发情期通常会变得很暴躁，但佐助从小体弱，所以看起来有点怪...*其实并没有肉！





	鸣人你信息素能不能收一下

出梅的这天，17岁的宇智波佐助猝不及防地迎来了自己迟到的分化，他成了一个Alpha。

这是他没想到的。一般Alpha的分化都会先于Omega，或许是出于对天生较为弱小的Omega群体的保护吧。他的同居人漩涡鸣人早在13岁那年就分化为了Alpha，两人也是在那时离开了孤儿院来到了这所木叶中学。而他体内的激素浓度却始终维持于一个稳定的低水平，风平浪静的4年过去，他本以为自己会分化为一个Beta或者Omega，无论哪种都无所谓，他都可以。

唯独Alpha。

唯独这个...

墨菲定律大约是很对的。他在浴室里摔了一跤带倒了架子上的一众洗发水、沐浴露之类并摔进浴缸里时这么想道。太突然了，从身体深处传来的燥热感和无名的破坏欲，他默默地放着凉水企图减轻那份躁动，但无果。

祸不单行大约也是对的。学霸的他几乎是立即就弄清了状况，发情期——是他迟来的，积攒了许多年的决堤般迅猛无比的发情期。他挣扎着爬出浴缸，顾不得全身湿漉漉的，浴巾都没围就往外走，滴得地板上一串蜿蜒晶亮的水渍。

快一点儿，再快一点儿，鸣人的屋子里，有抑制剂。

“今晚可能要晚回来些，佐井请假了，咖啡店那边就我一个了。”鸣人走之前确实是这么说的，他坚决不同意佐助去做兼职，一个人打了两份工。

佐助不止一次地强调自己不需要他的过度保护，可鸣人似乎被小时候自己三天两头生病的事吓怕了，几乎是习惯性地每天都照顾着自己。

明明自己才是哥哥的身份，却什么都没为他做过。

宇智波佐助是在进入孤儿院的第二天见到漩涡鸣人的。那个顶着一头明亮的金发小孩子扒着门框悄悄看他。

“你叫佐助对吗？”

他抬头看了他一眼，点了点头，又把脸埋进膝盖。

过了一会儿，有一双小手轻轻拍了拍他的肩，“哭了一晚上的话很难受吧。”

“我才没有哭一晚上！”他刚抬起头想反驳，发现鸣人从口袋里掏出两个鸡蛋，笑着递了过来。

“用这个在眼睛上滚几圈，能消肿的。”他又不好意思地别开了脸，“我试过，很管用的。”

那两个鸡蛋没能让他红肿的眼泡立即消散，最后全进了佐助的肚子。

“好吃。”他吃着吃着又很想哭，但竭力忍住了。

鸣人就嘿嘿地笑了，说是自己煮的。

也许是失去父母和哥哥的打击实在太大了，7岁的他一度感觉生命的色彩全被抹去，变成了统一的灰白色。可是那个清晨，那个有着温暖的双手的小孩子闯进了他灰白色的世界，带着明亮的黄色和暖洋洋的橙色，带着阳光般的笑容。他的眼泪终究没忍住，呜咽着说：“下次...还想吃。”

“哦！什么时候都可以啊！”他没有嘲笑哭鼻子的自己，也没有上前安慰，直到自己哭累了，才伸手环住了自己，“佐助，来到了这里，以后我们就是家人了我说。”

那是宇智波佐助第一次意识到，他对人类体温的迷恋。鸣人他，很温暖。

后来，他知道了，不同于遭遇车祸的自己，鸣人在两岁时就来到了这里。他的父母都是十分优秀的警察，却在一次抓捕歹徒的过程中不幸死于歹徒的炸弹。现在的鸣人几乎不记得父母的容貌了。

后来，他们成了形影不离的好朋友，吃饭、睡觉、上学，无论何时都待在一起，两个人一起努力生活，一起梦想着将来从事什么样的职业。

“我要做警察，像爸爸妈妈一样。佐助呢？”

“我还不知道。”

“没关系，反正还有很久才能长大嘛。”

后来，鸣人分化了；后来，他们搬出了孤儿院，用佐助父母留下的遗产维持生活；后来...

他们一直生活在一起。他们今后也一定会生活在一起，佐助这样坚信着。

打开浴室门的一刹那，客厅里一股浓烈的橘子味直直窜进他鼻子，呛得他大脑几乎当场死机——那是鸣人的信息素。原来是这种味道吗？他强忍着不适继续前进。秉承着同性相斥的基本原则，鸣人的信息素对此刻的他来说毫无疑问是压垮骆驼的最后几根稻草，他只觉得手脚不听使唤，身子愈发难受起来。

从浴室走到卧室门口已经差不多花尽了他所剩不多的力气，他最终体力不支倒在了地板上。他没有经验，鸣人发情期之前又经常注射抑制剂，所以这么严重的反应也是让他手足无措。他身体不受控制地一阵阵痉挛，仿佛置身火海般，连空气都烧灼滚烫。最后的理智和力气被他用来拿到手机拨通鸣人的电话。

“佐助吗？怎么了，我这边还在上班的说。”

他觉得自己喉咙也要冒烟了，干咳了两声说道：“鸣人，我，，，分化了，，帮，，帮我...”

接下来的事情已经不受他的控制了。对于平时连自慰次数都少得可怜的他来说，完全被情欲掌控这种事是没有过的，即使是迫不得已必须要解决时，他也往往是草草了事。

鸣人在电话那头吼了一句“等我!”就挂断了，路上一定要注意安全啊，笨蛋。

烫，全身都是烫的，他索性伸展身子，极大程度地汲取地板上的凉意来缓解驱之不去的燥热。为什么，为什么明明分化为了Alpha，却像个Omega一样这么弱，他不明白。他不服。

鸣人几乎是一路狂奔回家的，踹开门后直接被扑面而来的佐助的信息素味冲的几乎要逃出去。那明明是自己最爱喝的甜甜的牛奶一样的味道，此刻却让鸣人几乎头晕目眩——佐助不是Beta,也不是Omega，而是和自己一样的Alpha。

他喊了一声“佐助”却没人应，连忙忍着不适冲了进去：佐助就倒在自己的床上，赤裸的身子蜷成一团，抱着自己的枕头，他全身都因情动染上了一层淡淡的红，额发早被汗水浸湿粘成几股搭在脸上，正艰难地呼吸着。那么脆弱的、无助的佐助，把他的心一并揪了起来。

“佐助！能听见我说话吗？”鸣人几乎是冲到床头把抽屉里的抑制剂拿了出来。

佐助只能哼出几个不成调的音节，他知道鸣人回来了，但他现在神智还不太清醒。因为太难受了才竭尽全力来到了鸣人的屋子，却忘了这里是他的信息素残留最浓密的地方，倒在床上后他再也没有力气去翻找抑制剂，只能无助地像个婴儿一样蜷起身子给自己一点安全感。更何况他也知道，抑制剂在发情前注射效果才最佳，就算现在拿到了也不知道有没有用。

他像一条在涨潮时被冲上海滩的鱼，无力地待在自己的小水洼里，接受烈日的暴晒，感受水分的蒸发，而自己却动弹不得，只是热。

这里是鸣人的房间，充满了鸣人的味道，也充满了他信息素的味道。鸣人的味道让他安心，他贪婪地嗅着那个枕头，一遍又一遍地告诉自己没关系，鸣人会来的；可鸣人橘子味的信息素却让他大脑发涨，他只能撕扯那个枕头来转移自己的注意力好让自己不至于晕过去。

他知道可以自慰，但不会有太大用，在发情期自慰其实不亚于饮鸩止渴，除了更强烈的欲望得不到任何结果。况且，他无论如何都不可能做出在鸣人床上自慰这种事情。

真是个没用的哥哥，他在心里这样唾弃自己。

“佐助，坚持住！”鸣人拉起他的左臂，将针头扎了进来，接着是凉凉的液体被注入，顺着血液，在他身体里流动、扩散。

是鸣人的声音，是他回来了。

不知是心理作用还是药效实在发挥得过快，他觉得自己体内的热源终于被止住了，躁动的神经被安抚着，那股要命的欲望也终于有了罢休的势头。可就在他以为万事大吉的时候，鸣人的手却抚上了他下体。

“唔，疼！”

鸣人腾出一只手来轻轻摸着他的头，俯身在他耳边重复着“佐助，别担心，我来帮你。”佐助的那里早就硬邦邦的了，看样子是一直忍着没碰，他都不敢用力，但佐助还是颤抖着嚷着疼。

“鸣人，别碰那里...好疼”

可是必须先弄出来啊！

他狠了狠心，把佐助翻了个身，张嘴去含。他并没有经验，只能尽量不让牙齿碰到柱身，一点点、小心翼翼、艰难地把它吞了进去。

“唔...哈啊...鸣，，鸣人？”终于反应过来鸣人正在做什么的佐助羞得几乎要原地去世，他伸手想去推伏在身下的那颗金黄色的脑袋，却又被强烈的快感冲昏了头脑，最终也只是把手指插进鸣人的发丝，推也不是，按也不是，在背德感和快感间被卸下了最后的力气放任自己沉沦进了欲望的漩涡。

会死的，他这么想着。

可他没有，除了因为把精液射进了鸣人嘴里想要去死外没有出任何问题。

他的第一次发情期，暂时被成功压制住了。

“抱歉。”他把自己裹进鸣人的被子，连头都蒙了起来，他现在实在没脸面对鸣人。

鸣人笑了笑说：“还好已经没事了，真是太吓人了的说。”

佐助不再回答了。空气令人窒息般地安静下来。

“那个，佐助...”鸣人嗅着他奶香味的信息素，恍惚间觉得身体也没有那么排斥了，但他有些欲言又止。

佐助还在被子里不出来。

“我下学期住校吧。既然你也是Alpha，那以后住在一起会很不方便吧。”

佐助蓦地掀开被子，睁大了眼问：“为什么！”

“因为这种情况下我们两个的发情期可能会有冲突。信息素和本能什么的，会很头疼不是吗？”

我知道！可是，可是，怎么能因为这种理由，就分开住！早知是这种结果的话，他宁愿一辈子都不分化。

“可我记得你的发情期不跟我重合。”

鸣人挠了挠头，问他：“要不要再去洗个澡，你出了很多汗。”

那是他不安时最习惯性的动作，佐助一把抓住了他的手：“你瞒了我什么？”

“没，没有啊。”鸣人的目光躲闪着，借力把他拉了起来，“洗个澡睡一觉吧。”

不对劲，绝对不对劲！他被鸣人抱在怀里的时候目光扫过垃圾桶，看到了他的答案。那里还躺着半支抑制剂。

鸣人只给他注射了半支就止住了他如此严重的症状，还是在发情期中。这药效有多猛不言而喻。可鸣人平时应该都是整支注射的...

“你是不是发情期紊乱了？”他一把揪住鸣人的衣领质问。

“没有的事。”

“漩涡鸣人！你他妈疯了吗！这么重的药你都敢用！放我下来！”

鸣人拗不过他，把他又放回了床上。却不料被他眼疾手快地拉开了抽屉，里面躺满了抑制剂，不同牌子的。

“你真的疯了！”他死死盯着鸣人的脸，“不但过量使用，还产生了耐药性是吗？你到底知不知道自己在做什么！”

…

“我知道！我当然知道！”鸣人自暴自弃似的滑到地上，“我知道我这么做很傻，看起来像个疯子，但我没办法了啊，真的，真的没办法了啊...”

“不这样的话，我一定会忍不住伤害你的。”

“我不允许，不允许你受到伤害，哪怕那个人是我，否则我一辈子都不会原谅自己的。”

佐助不知是该哭还是该笑，就为了这种理由把自己的身体折腾成这样？

“鸣人。”他拉起被子遮住身子，试图让自己看起来不那么狼狈，语气十分正经，“我应该很久之前就强调过了，就算身子弱，我好歹也是个男人，你没必要把我想的那么脆弱。发情期，就算你暴躁一点我也不会被你打伤什么的，以后不许这么滥用抑制剂了！”

鸣人苦笑，佐助，你什么都不明白啊。

“还有，不要住校，别又留我一个人，好吗？”

从鸣人的角度看，佐助的表情像极了初见那天他强忍住不哭的样子。他所有的心理建设瞬间崩溃，扑过去一把抱住了他。

“佐助才是最大的笨蛋。我怕的根本不是这个。”

“你不会懂的，那种想触碰你的渴望，想摸你的脸，头发，脖子，腰，腿，想触摸你的一切，想拥抱你，想亲吻你，闭上眼睛看见的全都是你，看着佐助的睡颜甚至动过把佐助关起来永远陪着我一个人的想法，不用抑制剂我根本不敢想象自己会做出什么事情来。说实话，你分化成Alpha我真的很庆幸，真的太好了。”

“我就是个疯子。”

鸣人是抱着今后老死不相往来的觉悟说出这番话的，他知道不说出来的话佐助一辈子都不会明白，但说出来他们就结束了，无论是以“朋友”还是“兄弟”为幌子的羁绊，将不复存在。

可他万万没想到佐助环住了他的背作为回应。

“刚才那些话，听起来有点恐怖呢。”

“因为是疯子的话啊。”

“但是可以哦，鸣人，全部，都随你，关起来也可以哦。”佐助在他耳边低语，“从什么时候对我有这种感情的？”

“八岁那年，你为了我拒绝被领养留下那一天吧。”

宇智波佐助笑了，看来还是自己动心更早啊。从更早的时候开始，自己就爱上这个人的体温了。

好温暖。

只要你不离开我，全部都可以哦。

他松开鸣人，用自己那双氤氲着水汽的黑曜石般的眸子看着鸣人湖蓝色的双眸，像希腊神话里善用歌声诱惑水手的海妖塞壬诱惑着鸣人。“胆小鬼，你到底在顾虑什么？除了我你还想要什么？”

没有了。只有你。从来都只有你。

忍无可忍的鸣人堵住了那张会诱惑人的嘴巴，将两人无言的心意尽数化作一个抵死缠绵的，痛且幸福的吻。

鸣人，或许我比想象中还要喜欢你。在被抢走所有空气之前，宇智波佐助如是想。

但果然，Alpha的身份还是没有Omega方便，在把我呛晕之前，鸣人你信息素能不能收一下！！


End file.
